I thought I was normal
by Fishpuppy
Summary: Kira thought she was normal. Until one day she meets Caleb. A vampire. She soon finds out she is lamia. She also might be in love with Caleb who already has a soulmate. When she goes to Circle Daybreak she meets some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the night world. though I wish i did. THAT WOULD BE SO COOL.**

I STARED AT MY BLOODY HANDS IN FRONT OF ME.

_Crap_, I thought, _I did it again._ Normally I can control myself. But tonight, I was super hungry so, I got up went down the old wooden staircase of my three hundred year old house, went to the kitchen and grabbed one of the bloodiest and juiciest steaks I could get my hands on.

I like eating raw steaks. I always have. I don't know why. My doctor says it's fine. I also find other people's veins interesting.

I know.

Creepy.

I also can make people do whatever I want.

I know.

Cool.

I have awesome reflexes, super hearing, eyesight and smell. I am really fast and really strong.

Oh God. I sound like a vampire.

But those things aren't real. Right?

I cleaned up my mess and went upstairs to my room and went straight back to bed.

In the morning I woke up earlier than usual despite my late night. I got out of bed and changed into a pair of black jeans, a grey tank top and a blue hoody. As I went down stairs, I caught my reflection in a mirror. My auburn hair fell down my shoulder in wispy waves and framed my pale face. My dark green eyes, that reminded me of a tarnished emerald, were framed by dark, heavy lashes. I smiled at myself in the mirror and froze.

I forgot to brush my teeth so there was a smudge of blood on my tooth. I thought about that yummy steak I had as a midnight snack.

"Mmmm," I said to myself and went into the kitchen. My mother was there looking at me sternly. _Uh oh_.

"Kira, you ate the steak. I was going to use it to make supper for you." She scolded.

"I was hungry." Like that could fix everything.

"Kira, you have to stop eating raw steaks. It's bad for your health."

"I've been eating raw steaks for sixteen years. It hasn't killed me yet." I said to her. _So drop it and leave it alone_, I mentally added.

"Fine," she sighed, "Go to school."

At school, my friend Tansy jumped me.

"Guess what? There is a totally hot new guy and his name is Caleb Redfern." She squealed in my ear. "Isn't that name so totally _hot_?"

"I don't know." I said.

Tansy is a short petite blond with blue eyes and an obsession with boys.

"You have to see him. And I mean have to!"

"Why?" I asked. The bell rang. _Yes! _ I though. _Saved by the bell_.

"I'll show him to you at lunch." She said prancing away.

When I went to my homeroom and there he was. The new guy.

He stood by the teacher's desk. He was tall, tan, lean and drop dead gorgeous. He had blond-ish brown hair that was spike. When he glanced my way I took note of his entrancing violet-blue eyes. Then I realised I was staring. I blushed and ducked my head and made my way to my seat.

All through homeroom I couldn't help but think about those eyes.

I FELT ANOTHER PRESENSE ENTER THE ROOM ON THE EDGE OF MY MIND.

I glanced up from the teacher and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Even more beautiful than my Lilith. Which is really hard to beat.

She had auburn hair that reminded me of a candle flame. Her dark green eyes held mine for a fraction of a second before she looked away. As she walked away I noticed the way she walked.

She walked like us.

Vampires.

She had a lanky elegance to her and walked away with the prowling grace of a predator stalking its prey.

As I sat down, I tried to probe her mind to see if she was a part of the Night World, since she didn't have a flower. All I got was a jumble of thoughts. One of them was odd.

_Crap. I hope I don't have blood in my teeth, _ she thought. How odd.

Maybe she is a vampire. She could be illegal. Or a half-breed like Jez Redfern, one of the Wild Powers.

I might have to ask Jez about that next time I see her and the rest of Circle Daybreak.

The thought of Circle Daybreak brought a thought of Lilith Herron.

My soulmate. She is human. That's the only reason I joined Circle Daybreak.

She has clear, crystal blue eyes and light reddish-blond silky hair that I love to run my fingers through. I love her more than anything.

I gave the silver cord a tug just to make sure she was there. She was.

AFTER HOMEROOM I WENT TO MY FISRT CLASS. AMERICAN HISTORY.

A kid was in my way in the hallway and wouldn't move when I asked.

"Move." I said. He didn't hear. _Move,_ I said with my mind. He did. I walked into the class and sat down in the back and waited for class to start.

_MOVE._ A VOICE SAID IN MY MIND.

It wasn't mine. Up ahead, I saw the girl from earlier standing impatiently behind a boy who had a cocky demeanor. The voice came from her.

_What is she?_ I thought.

**Hoped you liked it. This is my first story so please review and give me feedback:) **

** I just want to let you know that I think Jeremy Lovett is a creep who needed help. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Night World. L. does. I would LOVE to be L.. **

Kira's POV

THE CLASS WAS SO BORING.

The only joy I found this period was through sending weird thoughts into the head of the boy in front of me. I think his name was Alex or something like that.

_Have you ever wondered if crematoriums give discounts to burn victims? _I thought to him.

_What the hell? _He thought, confused. I laughed silently. _And yes, I do, _he added. I hope he doesn't know where the thought came from since he probably knew it was his. He might think he's hearing voices, I thought. I laughed inside again. _If a word in the dictionary were misspelled, how would we know?_ I asked him. _We wouldn't?_ He replied. _I think I'm going insane, _he thought, _I'm hearing voices._

_Maybe I should stop,_ I asked myself. _Nah, this was too fun._

_How much wood, would a wood chuck chuck, if a wood chuck would chuck wood? I'll tell you what. It would chuck all the wood that a wood chuck would chuck, if a wood chuck would chuck wood. _

His shoulders rose up in confusion. I sent a couple more confusing thoughts to him and laughed as he tried to figure out where they came from. After a bit, I got bored. I glanced around the room to see who else I could bug. I met the violet eyes of the new guy, Caleb. His gaze bore into mine, almost accusing. I tore my gaze away and focused on the lesson. Which was a first.

Caleb's POV

IT WAS GETTING ANNOYING.

The weird, but funny, thoughts the girl, Kira, I think, sent to that boy. It was very amusing and I envy her strong ability for telepathy. The only telepath I have met that strong is Poppy North and John Quinn. But, it was getting annoying. I saw Kira, the name of the Swedish goddess for wisdom and knowledge, look around the classroom. I met her gaze and sent out a thought. _I know what you are doing._ She turned away.

After the bell rang, I gathered my books and went out into the hallway. As I walked to my next class I got a text message from Lilith.

_How's the new school going?_

I responded _great. cant wait till you get here nxt week._

_me2_

I didn't see her until I bumped into Kira and knocked her over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, even though is was obviously my fault.

"No, it's my fault I'm sorry." I stuck out my hand and helped her up when she grabbed it. I couldn't help but notice the fact that her hand was surprisingly cold, delicate and firm all at the same time.

"I'm Kira." She said, her voice light and slightly scary.

"I'm Caleb."

"I know. News travels fast around here."

The warning bell rang and Kira said bye to me and bounded off to her next class. I followed her since we had the same class. The day passed by quickly after that.

That night, at Circle Daybreak headquarters, I brought up the topic of Kira.

"Hey Jez, is it possible to be a vampire and not know it?"

Her face scrunched up trying to think. "I don't know. Maybe?"

Poppy, who was also in the room, said "Possibly. If the person were lamia they might not need to drink blood regularly and probably enjoy steak tartar and raw steaks. If they were made, in my opinion, no."

"So, it is possible?" I asked. Thierry, who was listening, answered, "Yes. In fact I met someone like that. But her village killed her thinking she was the devil's spawn. Why?" I saw Lilith enter the room and I forgot what he asked.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh. There is this girl, her name is Kira, she shows all the signs of being a vampire but, I don't think she knows."

Thierry thought this over. "Do you know her last name? Does she go to your school?"

"Um, I think it's Sangrey. And yes she does go to my school."

"Sangrey is a small vampire family, so she probably is one. But, they're all dead. Describe her for me."

"Okay, well she is pale, tall and delicate looking but in a scary way. Like she could kill you. She has wavy auburn hair that reaches her back. She has dark green eyes with a that same scary look in them."

"Okay thanks." Thierry said. He pressed a button on the wall and within minutes, Lupe entered. "Lord Thierry?" She asked.

"Ah, yes, Lupe. Can you do a background check on Kira Sangrey? She goes to the same school as Caleb."

"Sure."

She turned around to leave when I said, "Bye Lupe." She waved bye.

About an hour later when me, Jez, Lilith, Thierry, and Poppy were talking about the coming apocalypse, Lupe came back.

"Okay, I got the information you wanted." She said handing Thierry a folder.

Thierry read through it and after a bit he looked up and said, "Yes. She is a vampire. Lamia. But, she doesn't know it. Her parents, just like the rest of the Sangreys, are dead. She lives with humans. Lupe, have some agents watch her. If we can confirm she is a vampire, I want someone to tell her about the Night World."

Lilith perked up. "Can I do it? I know I'm not really a Night Person but maybe a witch like Thea can tell her with me."

"Sure. Why not?" Thierry said.

Kira's POV

THAT NIGHT WHEN I ATE MY NIGHTLY RAW STEAK, I ATE IT ON THE PORCH.

"Mmmmm…" I licked the blood of my fingers when I was done.

For some odd reason, I got the feeling I was being watched. I looked around my dark yard, illuminated by the porch light. I couldn't see anything suspicious. Shaking the feeling off, I went back inside and went to my room.

I walked into the bathroom so I could brush my teeth and when I looked in the mirror I noticed something odd.

My incisors were very sharp.

_Odd, I thought._

As I was falling asleep, I had that same feeling I was_ being watched._

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to . and thiskittenhasclaws2 for reviewing and giving me feedback. Continue with the feedback. I love to know what people think. I also added who's POV it is so it's not confusing. Hope you liked it!**_  
><em>


End file.
